MY SUPERHERO!
by xoKayla17xo
Summary: Colby and Petey have been reading comic books. ColbyxPetey. FLUFF. One-shot


**MY SUPERHERO!**

I was sitting in my room, reading my favorite book Twilight when I heard a rapping sound on my window. "What is that" I thought to myself as I set my book down and walked over to the window. I opened the blinds and standing down there throwing rocks at my window was my annoying, obsessed with me friend Petey.

* * *

Colby's POV-

"Pete what do you want" I yelled out the window.  
"I wanted to talk to you" he replied.  
"So you couldn't have just came to the front door" I asked.  
"Oh, yeah OK I'll be up in a second" he said.

For someone so smart he sure doesn't act it sometimes.

"I'm here" Petey said as he walked in the door.  
"Great, what did you wanna talk to me about" I asked.  
"Um, well actually nothing really I just got bored and wanted someone to talk to" he said.  
"So why not just pick up the phone and call" I asked.

"I would have done that but I kinda, might have locked myself out of the house" Petey admitted.  
"OMG, seriously" I said as I doubled over with laughter.  
"You know you wouldn't think it was so funny if it was you this happened to" he said.  
"But since it happened to you it is hilarious" I said.

"Come on Colby can't I just stay here tonight, my parents are coming home tomorrow" Petey begged.  
"Oh yeah cause my dad loves your company" I replied.  
"Look I don't even have to have my own room, I'll sleep on the floor, please" Petey asked.  
"OK but don't try anything" I said.

"Here" I said a few minutes later as I handed him a pillow.  
"Thanks" he replied.  
"So you locked yourself out of the house" I asked.  
"Yeah, well I had gone outside to get the mail and the door kinda shut behind me" Petey replied with a shrug.

"Well, let's just hope my dad doesn't find out your in his house or he'll kill you" I said.  
"I'll be OK" Petey replied "Hey what's that" he asked pointing to something on the floor.  
"Oh nothing" I replied.  
"Oh, my god Colby Chandler reads comic books" Petey said.

"Yeah, well see JR used to give me his old comic books and I liked the superheros they were so cool" I replied.  
"See we do have something in common" Petey said.  
"Yeah, the fact that we both need a social life" I said.  
"Fine then we'll sit here and read comics" Petey said as he grabbed a comic book and started to read.

As he was reading I got a text from my friend Madison.

**MADDIE45- Hey Colby PRTY my house come now c u there.  
COLBY101- K I'll B THERE C U IN 10.**"Hey Petey you wanna go with me, I'm going to my friend Madison's party" I asked.  
"I don't know I mean it's late and you know there's a 90% chance it will rain" Petey replied.  
"Look when was the last time you went on an adventure" I asked.  
"When I went on that hike during camp" Petey answered.  
"Exactly now come o0n let's go" I said.

Before we left I changed into my favorite silver dress, and grabbed the keys to the car. We were in the car when my favorite song started to play "In the Ayer" by Flo Rida.

"I can't beleive you listen to this music" Petey said.  
"I can't believe you don't" I replied.  
"What's that noise" Petey asked.  
"OMG, the car it's smoking, why is it smoking" I asked.

"I don't know just pull over there" Petey said.  
I pulled the car over and we got out so he could inspect it.

"It looks like something burnt out" he said.  
"Great now we can't get to the party" I said.  
"Look it's gonna be OK I called some repair men and they said the car was safe as long as we didn't run it" Petey said.  
"Your sure then can we go back in the car it's freezing out here" I said.  
"Yeah come on" he said as we got back in the car.

After 20 minutes of just sitting there waiting for the repair people it was extremely boring.  
"Hey Pete why do you think noone's showed up yet" I asked.  
"Well the weather is getting pretty bad, let's hope it doesn't get much worse" he replied.  
"Yeah so what do you wanna do" I asked.

"Well we do have these" he said as he reached in the backseat and grabbed a hand-full of comic books.  
"OMG Petey why did you bring those" I asked.  
"Cause I thought I might get bored at the party" he admitted.  
"Oh" I replied.

"Come on which is your favorite mine is Steel Stallion" he said.  
"Mine's Silver Striker" I replied.  
"Oh yeah he's awesome" Petey said as we both began to read our comic books.

"So um listen I know I freaked you out with that thing I said, at the hospital and I'm sorry about it" Petey said.  
"What are you talking about" I asked.  
"When I said I loved you" Petey said.  
"What" I asked.  
"Never mind" Petey said as he got out of the car.

I chased him down to the lake near where we had pulled over.

"Wait what did you say" I asked.  
"I love you" he replied.  
"Really" I asked.  
"Yeah but listen I know you don't feel the same way so just go back in the car and read about your superheros" he said.

"Why would I wanna read about superheros when I have my own" I asked.  
"What" he said as he turned around to looked at me.  
"I Love You" I said and pulled him in for a kiss.

When we broke apart he picked me up and carried me in his arms.  
"What are you doing" I asked.  
"Saving the princess" he said.  
"Aw you are my superhero" I said.

* * *

Author's note- Yeah it was cheesy I know but I love that couple please review!  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880


End file.
